


Wschody Słońca

by VivianNobody



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Young Tony Stark, smut but not really, tagowanie jest za trudne, young Steve rogers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianNobody/pseuds/VivianNobody
Summary: Steve kocha Chłopca z obrazu.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wschody Słońca

Wschód słońca przynosi ze sobą blask, jaki wydobywa najpiękniejsze barwy z obrazu, który Steve podziwia z każdym porankiem. Pierwszym, co czyni po uchyleniu zaspanych jeszcze powiek, jest spojrzenie na Chłopca oblanego szkarłatnym aksamitem, troskliwie przylegającym do nagiego ciała. Zamknięty w ramach pościeli przeplatanej złotem, śpi snem niezmąconym, jakby pod wiecznym zaklęciem, nieosiągalny dla ludzkich dłoni.

Niczym fantastyczne stworzenie jest daleki rzeczywistości, a jednak Steve, zwykły śmiertelnik, przygląda się buzi uchwyconej w radosnym rozluźnieniu o bladym uśmiechu na ustach. Utrwalone brwi niespodziewanie drgają pod wpływem zabaw ze lśnieniem zza szyby. Barwy na płótnie ożywają, a policzek przykrywa literalny, szponiasty cień.

Steve wie, co ujrzy pod kurtyną gęstych rzęs. Dwa kamienie, bursztyny jasne, rozświetlone wschodem rozciągającym się za szerokiem oknem sypialni. Utopione w nich są gwiazdy poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Chłopiec stróżował nad nim troskliwie. Błyszczące drobinki dojrzeć może tylko czujne oko, wpatrujące się w ich głębię wystarczająco odważnie, bowiem tęczówki okrywają senne, szklane łzy. Zamglony wzrok nie skupia się na niczym, gwiezdny pył wzburza się we wnętrzu płynnej żywicy.

W swoim skrytym marzeniu zbudza go pocałunkiem w bladoróżowe usta. Smakuje ostrożnie pełnych, kształtnych warg, rozchylonych urokliwie i ponętnie. Między zęby chwyta jedną z nich, póki nie nabiera ona czerwieni z palety porannego nieba – jedynego świadka artysty na tyle zuchwałego, aby sięgnąć po arcydzieło absolutne.

Chce domalować rumieńca na karku, kryjąc oliwkową karnację pod warstwą czułości. Wyznacza więc szlak wzdłuż szyi – mokre pocałunki zamienia w znamiona. Stylizuje purpurowe konstelacje, wyłaniające się spod skóry. Sine mgławice przyozdabiają drogę ścięgien. Poruszają się niczym morskie fale, kiedy jabłko Adama pracuje niespokojnie, czyniąc z cielesnej powłoki niesforne płótno. Ustami dociera do zagłębienia między obojczykami i wreszcie wydobywa dreszcz z ciała pod nim. Zahacza zębami o kość, nosem wodząc we zgłębieniu odznaczonym cieniem. Światło modeluje najdelikatniejszy kształt – każdy łuk, ostre wcięcie i wybrzuszenia.

Pierwsze ugryzienie jest nieśmiałe, ale wyrywa z gardła Chłopca zadowolony pomruk, zachęcający do dalszej eksploracji, szukania punktów wyjątkowych, fizycznych akcentów, którym może poświęcić należytą uwagę. Steve nie waha się przed kolejnym razem, zlizując perlące się krople krwi i obserwując puchnący, owalny kształt na ramieniu w miejscu stawu. Składa swój podpis raz jeszcze – nad sercem w akompaniamencie nieśmiałego, zduszonego jęku, który ponownie przywołuje go do spragnionych warg.

Scałowuje z nich każdy rozkoszny dźwięk, a razem z nim powietrze. Bijące potężnie serca wyrywają się ku sobie, nieskutecznie starając się wyrwać z kościstego więzienia. Między przyciśniętymi do siebie ciałami robi się gorącej, pot wstępuje na czoła. Steve z chęcią domalowuje wilgotne loki, lgnące do zgrzanego oblicza. Ciemne, brunatne pukle przeczesuje między palcami, mając wrażenie, że mógłby w nich zgubić swoje dłonie. Odgarnia bezowocnie mokre kosmki, które nieposłusznie wciąż opadają na twarz, gdy ich języki muskają siebie nawzajem. 

Rękami bada dawidowe kształty. Otula nimi szyję, potrafiąc objąć ją palcami. Zsuwa się nimi niżej, licząc żebra, unoszące się prędko wraz z każdym oddechem niezdolnym do opanowania wrzącej temperatury w środku. Jak za pociągnięciem pędzla wypieki pokrywają wijące się z podniecenia ciało. Policzki oblewają się czerwienią, maskując ucałowane przez słońce delikatne piegi. Pragnienie przywdziewają również ramiona i dekolt, lśniące od potu, podobne do wypolerowanej powierzchni marmurowej rzeźby.

Steve z zapałem zsuwa z niego miękki materiał, odsłaniając Chłopca niczym cukierek z folii w poszukiwaniu słodyczy. Czubkiem nosa prowadzi ścieżkę środkiem torsu, czując drżenia, w jakie wprawiał samymi gestami palących dotykiem rąk. Zatrzymuje się dopiero na podbrzuszu, składając delikatny, czuły pocałunek. Skupia się na rytmie, w którym brzuch pracuje wraz z kolejnymi westchnieniami, kciukami gładząc sterczące kości biodrowe.

Ciepły oddech po wewnętrznej stronie uda, sprowadza kolejny elektryczny impuls wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Steve spogląda spod rzęs w oczy przymglone pożądaniem, wciąż błyszczące, przywołujące ku sobie niczym latarnia zagubionego na czarnym morzu rybaka. Hipnotyzujące ślepia Chłopca nawołują, pętają w swoje sidła i nie wypuszczają z nich jak nieszczęsną zwierzynę. Steve oblizuje spragniony swoje usta, śledząc smukłe palce, zaciskające się na pościeli w przypływie intensywnego impulsu. Plecy na komendę wyginają się w idealny łuk, po zassaniu wrażliwej skóry na nodze. Z troską muska opuszkami palców siniejące miejsce, usatysfakcjonowany z wydobycia barwy.

Podnosi się na ramionach, aby przyjrzeć swojej pracy, raz jeszcze napawając widokiem adorowanego Chłopca, swojego ulubionego obrazu.

Bardziej od statycznego spokoju ubóstwia pełne dynamiki ujęcie. Blade, rozluźnione ciało, leży teraz spięte, wciąż z gracją, oplecione aksamitem. Biodra wypchnięte ku górze z dumą prezentują płaski brzuch i wciętą talię, jaka prosi się o objęcie jej. Wschodzące coraz wyżej słońce ociepla gamę barwną – rumieńce nie mają już szansy uchować się w cieniu. Każdy z nich wstydliwie plami skórę sperloną od potu. Jakby obsypany prawdziwymi kosztownościami, ułożony na miękkiej poduszce dla wystawy, Steve nie potrafi oderwać swojego spojrzenia. Na języku wciąż czuje słodki posmak koralowych ust wymieszany z metaliczną krwią. Palce go świerzbią, pragną wrócić do obłapiania rozpalonego ciała. Chcą ukoić uszy, więdnące bez słodkich jęków i pomruków, które zastępowały najdoskonalszą muzykę.

— Steve — wzdycha wreszcie rozkosznie Chłopiec z obrazu, zanurzony w fałdach pościeli tuż pod nim.

Przyciąga go do kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku, wyłamując się z ram. Ramionami oplata szyję Steve'a, który zachłystuje się jego wonią. 

— Tony — szepcze w usta płaczliwie rozpierany uczuciem niepohamowanej euforii, że może naprawdę trzymać go w swoich objęciach.

**Author's Note:**

> mój ulubiony steve to steve artysta bliski łez na myśl o istniejącym pięknie


End file.
